Restless Heart Syndrome
by blessthefate
Summary: Sonny Paxton begins her sixth year at Hogwarts, but a new relationship with an enemy has her confused. DM/OC
1. un

Sonny Paxton led a pretty average life as a child. She was born and raised in New York City by two happily married book editors. She had a brother who was also her best friend and enjoyed digging up worms in her backyard. But her mildly amusing childhood life soon got a lot more interesting.

When Sonny was 8 ½ her brother, Tyce, received a letter delivered by an owl on his 11th birthday. The letter stated that he was accepted to Bartman's Preparatory School of Magic. At first he thought Sonny was playing a joke on him. Then again, she was only 8 and probably couldn't have created something that legitimate. When the school year finally rolled around, Tyce went off to Bartman's Prep and Sonny's mom and dad couldn't be more proud of him.

Filled with sibling jealousy, Sonny wished for nothing more than to get her acceptance letter. For her 9th and 10th birthday that was all she asked for. By her 11th birthday she was sure that she wasn't going to get one. But sure enough, on the morning of her birthday, an owl arrived and she got her very own Bartman's letter.

Just like they had been with Tyce, Sonny's parents were elated. A wizard and a witch from one normal household! What were the chances?

As Sonny began her first year of schooling, she soon found out that it wasn't as great as her parents made it seem to be a witch born to two "muggles" in the wizarding world. Apparently, "mudblood" was the derogatory term used to describe Tyce and Sonny's family situation. Luckily for them, no one used it at their school.

Well, _old _school was what applied to it now.

In the middle of Sonny's fifth year at Bartman's both of her parents got promotions to the main branch of the publishing company that they worked at. In _Britain_.

Unwillingly at Sonny's end, the four of them packed up and moved across the Atlantic ocean to the new county.

Tyce, being the smarty pants that he was, had managed to complete his 7th and final year early at Bartman's. Sonny wasn't as lucky. She ended up getting transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish up the school year.

The first day she was completely terrified but used her tough New York attitude to hide it. Hogwarts was the first school that she attended by herself.

Despite being scared out of her mind, she landed a spot in the Gryffindor house and managed to become great friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and _the _Harry Potter.

It was odd hanging out with them at first. British slang was kind of confusing, but the same probably went for Sonny's American lingo. It was also weird to be known as "that girl with the funny accent" or "the American girl". Sonny particularly hated that last one. It reminded her of those stupid dolls back in the States.

Sonny completed her fifth year with good grades, great friends, and a life threatening adventure under her belt. Damn the Golden Trio and their crazy antics….

Despite all that, here she was again. Her brown-haired, hazel-eyed self, standing on Platform 9 ¾, staring at the Hogwarts Express. Another life threatening adventure most likely waiting for her.

"Jesus, Sonny. Are you going to get on the damn thing or just stare at it?"

Sonny glanced to her left. Her brother, Tyce, was the only one to see her off. Both her mom and dad had an important meeting to attend to.

"You don't have to be such a fucking dick."

Sonny had a pretty foul mouth for a teenage girl. She blamed it on New York, Tyce, and all of his guy friends that were now, coincidentally, _her _friends too.

Tyce chuckled and reached in his pocket. "Mom gave me a list to check off before you left." He unfolded a piece of paper. "Okay, you have your luggage?"

Sonny slapped a hand on her trunk. "Check."

"Elphie?"

She tapped a cage that held a brown owl. "Checko."

Tyce continued reading off his list. "Money?"

Sonny shoved a hand in the pocket of her jeans and clinked together a bunch of coins. "Check mate."

"Your inhaler?"

Sonny unfortunately suffered from the mundane problem of asthma and magic wouldn't get rid of it. "King me."

"Okay, I guess that's everything." Tyce shoved the list back in his pocket and held his arms open. "Let's get this hug over with."

Rolling her eyes, Sonny leaned forward and gave him a quick hug. They didn't hug very often so they always made it quick to avoid excess awkwardness.

"I'll see you at Christmas time bro," she said while starting to take a step back.

"Yeah, Christmas." Tyce reached forward and messed up Sonny's hair. "Don't forget to use the looking glass. The 'rents will want to talk to you soon."

Sonny glared at him and ran her fingers through her brown hair in an attempt to fix it. "Yeah, yeah. I know." She took out her wand and levitated her luggage. "Peace out, girl scout." She gave Tyce a little wave.

Tyce waved back. "Bye-sexual."

Sonny turned and boarded the train, her luggage trailing behind her.


	2. deux

**XAnime FlutistX**: That's awesome that you picked up on that. :) I just got that cd and have been listening to it nonstop.

**Lisa Marie M.**: I was thinking about doing that and now I guess I will. :)

**everyone else: ** Thank you!

_Disclaimer: _ I own nothing but the stuff that you don't recognize. (Sonny, her family, etc...)

* * *

When Sonny boarded the Hogwarts Express, she was mildly surprised to see it not bustling with students. There were a few people here and there and most of the compartments were unoccupied. She must have got on a lot earlier than she thought.

Sonny smiled to herself. At least now she would be able to find a good compartment. Her boots made loud clomping noises as she made her way to the back and into an empty compartment. She shoved her trunk in the luggage rackand sprawled out on the seatbelow.

Hopefully Hermione, Ron, and Harry would get on the damn train soon.

Five minutes later, the train's whistle blew and the trio had still not found Sonny in her compartment.

With a groan, Sonny pushed herself up and leaned out the sliding door. Hogwarts students were milling around, talking and joking cheerfully. Standing on her tip-toes, she tried to see over the students heads in an attempt to spot her friends.

No luck.

Sonny huffed angrily and blew her bangs out of her eyes. For a moment her vision cleared and she caught sight of bright red hair. She grinned. Hair that red could only belong to a Weasley.

Sonny left her compartment and began making her way down the aisle, her eyes glued to the red hair several paces away from her. Her eyes were so focused, however, that she didn't see a figure dressed in black exit a compartment and move into her path. Unable to stop, Sonny collided with the dark figure hard enough that they both ended up on their asses.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she yelled from her spot on the ground. Fuming, Sonny quickly stood up and began to brush herself off. What kind of dumb ass would get in her way? She _clearly_ was on a mission and wasn't paying attention. Who would be that fucking stupid and walk right into her?

"Watch it, mudblood," an icy voice hissed. "This suit is worth more than your pathetic life."

Sonny glanced up and immediately scowled after seeing who it was that spoke. _Draco Malfoy. _The living, breathing scum of the earth that seemed to make it his goal in life to piss her off. That explained everything.

Malfoy was giving her a glare as he made a show about brushing off his suit jacket and straightening his tie.

Sonny met his glare with one of her own. Seriously, did the guy not own any jeans? He's riding a train to Hogwarts in a _suit_ for Christ's sake.

"Maybe if your ego wasn't so damn huge I wouldn't have a problem," she shot back angrily.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Sonny. "From now on, watch where you're going, Paxton."

Sonny smirked. "Yeah, that's right. Watch where _I'm_ going."

Malfoy opened his mouth to reply, but a voice shouting interrupted him.

"Sonny!"

Sonny, not being tall enough to look over Malfoy's shoulder, peered around his side to see who was calling her. Ron Weasley was standing a few feet away with Hermione and Harry, waving like an idiot.

Sonny's glare lifted and was replaced with a brilliant grin. "Hey guys!" She shoved her way around Malfoy and dashed over to the trio. "It's about fucking time you got here!"

"We had a bit of a late start this morning," Hermione said. She emphasized the _we_ by looking angrily at Ron and Harry.

Ron nodded to the now vacant spot where Malfoy had stood. "Looks like we came just in time too."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Not really. I can handle a dumbass like him any day."

Harry took this time to speak up."Malfoy wasn't acting… Odd in any way, was he?"

Sonny frowned and shook her head. "No more than usual, why?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry thinks that Malfoy is up to something."

Sonny raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry questioningly.

"I don't _think_, I _know._" Harry argued stubbornly, causing Sonny to laugh.

"Come on. We can talk about this in my compartment," she said.

The four friends made their way to the back and into the compartment Sonny had saved for them where Harry then proceeded to tell Sonny his Malfoy theory and suspicions. When he had finished, Sonny quietly mulled over everything in her mind.

"So, let me get this straight…" She spoke slowly for better understanding. "Malfoy looked suspicious, as he _always_ does," Sonny added pointedly. "So you followed him into a store and now you think he's a Death Eater?"

Harry nodded. "Not just any store. Borgin and Burkes."

Sonny stared at Harry. "So?"

Ron slouched down in his seat. "Yeah, Harry. Sure, it's a creepy store, but Malfoy is a creepy bloke."

Harry shook hishead and focused back on Sonny. "You weren't there, Sonny. I know what I saw."

Sonny sighed and slouched into a position similar to Ron's. "Maybe you're reading too much into it, Harry. You saw him threatening the storekeeper, right?" Harry nodded. "He's a dick. He threatens everyone."

Harry tried to cut in, but Sonny kept talking.

"And you said Malfoy flinched at his left arm being touched. He could have a bruise or something on it."

Harry frowned. "Or something like the Dark Mark?"

Beside Ron, Hermione groaned. "Harry, I agree with Sonny. You may have only seen what you wanted to see or took what you saw and made it fit your previous suspicions of Malfoy."

Harry sat for a moment before glaring at the threeof them. "I'm going to walk around." He grabbed something from the luggage rack and exited the compartment.

"Bloody hell…" Ron mumbled.

"He'll cool down," Hermione assured. She turned and smiled at Sonny. "So, Sonny. How was your summer break?"

Sonny shrugged. "Pretty fun I guess. I got to o back to New York for a few weeks, but other than that I basically sat on the couch, played video games with my brother, and ate Spaghetti-O's."

Ron looked confused. "What are Spaghetti-O's? And video games?"

Sonny laughed. "Spaghetti-O's are little noodle circles of spaghetti goodness and video games are…" She paused. How where you supposed to describe video games to someone who didn't know a thing about Muggle technology? "Video games are electronic games you play on the television," she finished.

"Oh." Ron said. Sonny could tell hewas still a little confused, but she decided to leave it at that.

"How were your summers?" she questioned both Hermione and Ron.

"Well," Hermione started. "I mostly was at home by myself reading, but it was fun nevertheless."

Ron scoffed. "Only you would think that was fun, 'Mione." Hermione rolled her eyes and Sonny laughed.

"How about you, Ron?" she asked.

"My mum's been a bit of a nutcase lately with You-Know-Who and all… She barely let us go to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George's shop."

Fred and George. Those twins sure knew how to have fun. Sonny had only known them for half a year and was already great friends with them. She smiled remembering their fireworks display last year that made Umbridge practically crap her pants.

"How are those dweebs doing?" she asked jokingly.

"Their blood brilliant, that's for sure," Ron said enthusiastically. "Their joke shop is making loads of galleons! Yet they wouldn't even let me have one Skiving Snackbox out of brotherly love." Ron crossed his arms and pouted.

After a while of comfortable conversation, the landscape outside the train began to look familiar.

"I'm going to change into my robes and stuff," Sonny announced. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a bundle of clothes.

Hermione, of course, was already in her robes and Ron, at Hermione's insistence, had been wearing his since the lunch cart rolled by.

"Hurry up," Hermione said, her eyes never leaving her book. "We should be there in a few minutes."

Sonny exited the compartment and skipped down the aisle tothe small train bathrooms. She changed into the standard Gryffindor uniform and skipped back to Hermione and Ron.

"Harry hasn't made his wonderous return yet?" she asked while plopping down on the seat.

"No," Hermione answered shortly. Her gaze traveled to Sonny's feet where she let out a gasp. "You're not wearing those, are you?" she demanded.

Sonny glanced down at her feet that were currently adorned by a pair of black motorcycle boots. "Why yes, Hermione," she said sweetly. "Yes I am."

Hermione looked shocked. "But you can't possibly! It's against the dress code!"

"Nope, nope, nope," Sonny shook her head. "The dress code only says black, closed toe shoes. These are black _and_ closed toe. I checked."

Hermione leaned back and huffed angrily. "I still think you'll get in trouble."

"And when that happens I'll take them off." Sonny reached over and patted Hermione's hand. "Just chill out, Hermione."

A couple minutes later, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop. Sonny, Hermione, and Ron gathered their belongings and leftthe compartment.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked for the one hundredth time.

_"_He probably got off all ready," Ron answered.

"Yeah," Sonny added. "He might need more Malfoy brooding time."

The three friends then walked onto the platform and followed the rest of the sixth years to the Great Hall a feast awaited them.


End file.
